Notes
by CathyKing
Summary: Elizabeth accidentally texts the wrong number and ends up with Fitzwilliam Darcy. Inspired by 'Little Numbers' - Heartwolf.
1. Part One

_**Notes **_

Summary: Elizabeth texts the wrong number and ends up with Fitzwilliam Darcy.  
(Inspired by the infamous Klaine fic: _Little Numbers_)

—X—

Elizabeth

_Darcy _

—X—

**Wednesday 3****rd**** October **

(10.34)  
Where are you?  
(10.42)  
Seriously. I'm /freezing/.  
(10.43)  
I'm doing my cold dance and people are staring!  
(10.58)  
I'm just going to keep on texting you until you reply, btw.  
(10.59)  
I have unlimited texts.  
(10.59)  
Hah!

(11.40)  
_Firstly, please don't unleash your unlimited texts upon me._  
_Secondly, I don't think I'm who you think I am. _

(11.43)  
Charlotte?

(11.46)  
_Not since I last checked._

(11.52)  
I'm so sorry! Wrong number, ah God, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to clog your phone up, I'm really sorry. It's a new phone and I must have typed the number in wrong, sorry! I'm sorry.

(12.03)  
_It's fine – Please /stop/ apologising.  
_  
(12.05)  
_And don't say it…  
_

(12.05)  
Sorry!

**Wednesday 11****th**** October**

(06.55)  
_I saw someone doing a cold dance, and it made me think of you._

(07.46)  
Before 7am?! Really?

(07.53)  
_Five minutes._

(08.00)  
Five minutes too soon!  
(8.09)  
and aren't you supposed to delete my number? Not store it for future reference.

(10.37)  
_I didn't 'store' your number, I just didn't delete the texts._  
(10.39)  
_Neither have you – Otherwise you wouldn't have known who I was.  
_  
(10.42)  
I /don't/ know who you are.

(10.47)  
_Details, details._

(10.49)

(11.08)  
_Too many punctuation marks – treat them like saffron.  
_(11.10)  
_I thought your unlimited texts could come in useful. It's 11.10 on a Wednesday._

(11.13)  
What's 11.10 on a Wednesday?

(11.17)  
_My board meeting._

(11.23)  
Now I just feel used…  
(11.24)  
But shouldn't you be concentrating?

(11.31)  
_Shouldn't you be concentrating on /your/ job?_

(11.32)  
… touché.

**Wednesday 18****th**** October **

(11.00)  
Will you be needing my assistance today, my lord?

(11.24)  
_Is this a thing now?_

(11.29)  
Is what a thing?

(11.36)  
_Wednesdays_

(11.45)  
It could be a thing

(12.31)  
_It's a stupid thing._

(12.34)  
Woah, which side of the bed did you fall out of (probably freakishly early (7am(!))) this morning?

(12.43)  
_Sorry, it's been an awful day.  
_(12. 54)  
_I really didn't mean to take it out on you, I'm sorry._

(12.56)  
Stop apologising. And am I the silver lining?

(12.59)  
_If you need the ego boost – why not?  
_  
(14.01)  
_You've been working on your opening comment all week, haven't you?_

(14.12)  
Shut up

**Wednesday 18****th**** October (cont.)**

(17.23)  
I've been working on my use of '!', too.

(17.45)  
_I noticed. I'm very impressed._

(21.34)  
_And thank you for earlier. It was just what I needed. _

**Friday 20****th**** October  
**

(18.17)**  
**You need a name

(18.40)  
_What happened to Wednesdays?_

(18.43)_  
_Wednesdays are no fun

(18.49)  
_Funnily enough, I /have/ a name._

(18.51)_  
_Well then… I need to know it.

(18.54)  
_Oh, really? You need to know it?  
_(18.55)_  
_Isn't someone lively on Fridays?

(19.22)  
_D_

(19.30)_  
_And the rest of that sentence is coming when?

(19.32)  
_You may call me D. It's safer after all. You are still a, slightly too persistent, stranger._

(19.34)_  
_I see how it is. You may call me B, then. After all, you are a "slightly too persistent stranger" too

(20.16)  
Can I make up a name?  
(20.17)  
Something suave

(20.24)  
_You may call me whichever name you chose._

(20.31)_  
_Colin.  
(20.32)  
I'll go with Colin

(20.34)  
_I'm vetoing that._

(20.35)_  
_What! Why?  
(20.35)  
It's like Colin Firth.

(20.36)  
_That's /exactly/ why I'm vetoing it. _


	2. Part Two

_**AN:**_I'm really excited for the next part, so I posted this early.

_**Notes**_

Part Two

This could get messy, but I think this is everyone that will be in this story:

Elizabeth

_Darcy_

**Jane **

_**Bingley **_

Charlotte 

_Wickham_

**Georgiana **(Maybe later, I'm undecided)

—X—

**Thursday 26****th**** October **

(10.34)  
**Lizzy, I need a huge favour… **

(10.38)  
Hi, Jane. I'm good, thank you for asking, how are you? I /know/, it's been so long since we last spoke.

(10.40)  
**Lizzy! This is important. Please?**

(10.43)  
There's no excuse for not being polite.  
(10.44)  
But fine, what's up?

(10.48)  
**I have a date tomorrow night and I need you to come?**

(10.52)  
What! No!  
(10.54)  
I'm not going to play the third wheel just because you're too scared to go alone

(10.56)  
**You won't be the third wheel – it's like a double date. Charlie is bringing his friend along, and I need to take someone… you'll come?**

(10.58)  
Absolutely not! You /know/ what happened last time I went on a blind date

(11.04)  
**I'm sure this guy won't be wearing a wig. **

(11.06)  
You /know/ that wasn't the worst part…  
**  
**(11.07)  
**And I'm sure this time you won't set anything on fire. Well, you couldn't if they don't wear a wig!**

(11.07)  
hah hah  
**  
**(11.07)  
**Sorry, that was really mean but you have to come with me – I promised!**

(11.11)  
Err… news just in: No I /don't/.

(11.12)  
**But I /promised/**

(11.14)  
No.

(11.15)  
**Please, come on it'll be fun! And Fitzwilliam is really smart and he's handsome, so at least you'll have a good view. **

(11.18)  
/Fitzwilliam/?  
(11.21)  
I'm not the sort of girl who dates Fitzwilliams.

(11.25)  
**He's not like that!  
**(11.27)  
**Please? It will be fun**

(11.34)  
Still not convinced

(11.35)  
**I'll love you forever?**

(11.36)  
You /do/ love me forever.

(11.37)  
**I'll pay for you – Well Charlie will pay for you, or Fitzwilliam. Either way it's free food for you.**

(11.43)  
… Can I get a desert?

(11.45)  
**Is that a yes?**

(11.48)  
/Fine/. I know what it does to you when you have to break promises.  
(11.49)  
(But we're not six)

**Thursday 26****th**** October (cont.)**

(11.56)  
Can Thursdays be our annoyed-at-your-siblings day?

(18.04)  
_Isn't every day the annoyed-at-your-sibling day?__  
_(18.10)_  
__ Oh, actually, I didn't mean that. I didn't think about that at all. _

(18.24)  
No take backs!

(18.30)  
_What?_

(18.33)  
Fair's fair.

(18.35)  
_You got Colin. I deserve take backs._

(18.37)  
So I'm allowed Colin now?

(18.40)  
_You know what, Thursday is officially the worst day._

(18.42)  
Mwahaha  
(18.44)  
…Sorry, but I won that one

(18.50)  
_I know, and that's why!_

(18.54)  
Is that an exclamation mark I see before me?  
(18.55)  
And such an instrument you did use?

(19.03)  
_I relent.  
_(19.07)  
_That was too impressive._

**Thursdays 26****th**** October (Cont. (To Jane))**

(19.08)  
This guy better be good…

**Friday 27****th**** October **

(16.06)  
I need help with my dress for tonight.

(16.09)  
Why are you texting me?  
(16.10)  
I'm in the next room.  
(16.10)  
I can /hear/ you typing out messages.

(16.13)  
I'm in my comfort underwear and you know you're not allowed to see me like this.

(16.14)  
I've seen you in worse...

(16.15)  
Hey, what happens in Portugal stays in Portugal. We agreed!

(16.18)  
I wish it would - but my brain likes to punish me.  
(16.21)  
Fine - what sort of date is this?

(16.23)  
One I /do not/ want to go on.  
(16.25)  
I need to be attractive but in the 'you're-not-getting-to-see-anything-more' sort of way.

(16.27)  
You /know/ that isn't my style at all.

(16.29)  
Come on, you're a bitchy tease - help me out!

(16.30)  
Why don't you ask that guy you've been texting?

(16.30)  
Which guy?

(16.30)  
"Which guy?" Ahahah!

(16.32)  
Ergh - you're right, I need to get out more  
(16.34)  
I don't even /know/ if he's a guy.  
(16.34)  
They're*  
(16.34)  
Dammit!

(16.35)  
You /told/ me it's a guy.

(16.36)  
I said I think it's a guy.

(16.37)  
Well it probably is. Statistically murderers are 90% male, 10% female.

(16.37)  
I've told you - they're not a murderer, or a stalker, or a pervert.

(16.38)  
How do you know? Did you ask /him/ that?

(16.39)  
Charlotte Lucas!

(16.40)  
Well? Did you?

(16.44)  
I'm fine, it's /just/ texting. I don't know anything about them.

(16.50)  
You know he goes to a lot of meetings.

(16.52)  
Wow, that really narrows it down.  
(16.52)  
We live in /London/.

(16.53)  
Does he live in London?

(16.58)  
I DON'T KNOW! It doesn't matter. We're just texting.  
(17.03)  
It's just letters on a screen and it doesn't mean anything. Just because I don't know every detail of their life doesn't make them a criminal  
(17.11)  
Innocent until proven guilty remember?

(17.24)  
What are the dress options?

(17.27)  
You're so annoying.  
(17.29)  
And there's the black one, /not/ the fire one - a dark purple and a red.

(17.30)  
Which purple? Which red?

(17.30)  
The short purple.

(17.30)  
My short purple?

(17.33)  
/your/ short purple can't even be considered a dress. Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to.  
(17.33)  
Fine, the very long and drab purple dress that goes down to the knees.  
(17.35)  
And the red Marilyn Monroe style one.

(17.37)  
Not the purple. And not the red.  
(17.39)  
You look too good in red, and what if he wore orange or pink and you came home blind?

(17.40)  
The black it is.  
(17.41)  
Thank you.

(17.43)  
No worries. Now put on good underwear and get started on dinner.

(17.44)  
I have my descent into hell.  
(17.44)  
Date*

(17.45)  
I didn't mean /your/ dinner.

**Friday 27****th**** October (cont.)**

(17.57)  
and I hope you realise that your 'just texting' is the closest thing you've had to a relationship in months.

—X—

AN: Thank you for all the comments.

(Does anyone take note of the time stamps, by the way. I try to give them some meaning (:)  
Sorry about the date mess up in the last chapter! But it should be all okay now.  
Just a _cheeky_ bit of Macbeth in there – dammit, thekatmesiter


	3. Part Three (a)

_**Notes **_

Part Three (a)

(Sorry is the spacing going weird, I'm just about read to strangle something trying to sort it out)

—X—

Elizabeth

_Darcy_

_**Bingley **_

Charlotte

—X—

**Friday 27****th**** October**

(23.47)  
On my way home. Had a horrible date.

(23.56)  
I'll get the ice cream out and ready.

(23.59)  
The Ben and Jerry's kind

(00.02)  
Did you expect anything less?

—X—

**Saturday 28****th**** October **

(10.57)  
How much ice cream is too much ice cream?

(11.04)  
_Why? How much have you eaten? _

(11.07)  
Do you want it measured in weight, or how many hours I've been eating?

(11.13)  
_Hours, please._

(11.15)  
Ahh… about four hours if you shmushed them all together.

(11.16)  
_Oh.  
_(11.17)  
_I thought choosing hours would make it seem like less._

(11.17)  
Nope

(11.19)  
_Are you okay, though?_

(11.21)  
I had the /worst/ night last night. I can't even begin to describe how awfully horribly awful it was.

(11.30)  
_Well, I'm sorry to say but I had a surprisingly pleasant night._

(11.31)  
Leave me alone with my ice cream and tears.  
(11.36)  
If I could I'd throw my spoon at you.  
(11.38)  
How would you like that in your surprisingly pleasant hair?

—X—

**Saturday 28****th**** October (Cont.)  
**  
(11.39)  
Who are you texting?

(11.39)  
You

(11.40)  
You're texting him, aren't you?

(11.41)  
I was but he hasn't replied since I threatened him

(11.41)  
So it is a guy?

(11.42)  
I still don't know.  
(11.42)  
Yes?  
(11.42)  
Maybe?

(11.43)  
Does it sound like a guy?

(11.44)  
I don't know.  
(11.47)  
Yes. But is that because he actually does, or because I /want/ him to?  
(11.49)  
I said I'd call him Colin Firth. But then they said they were vetoing it?

(11.50)  
Then he must be?  
(11.52)  
If he was a girl, he would just have said 'I'm a girl'. If it were me I would, because Jeez, Colin Firth is getting old now – its offensive. 

(11.54)  
He'll never be too old for handsome

(12.03)  
You should ask.

(12.06)  
I can't ask! It would be really creepy to ask!

(12.07)  
What part of this conversation thing you two have going on isn't creepy?

(12.08)  
Not again. I've told you about this...

(12.09)  
Just… be safe okay?  
(12.10)  
You've heard the stories about idiots who talk to strangers.  
(12.12)  
Actually you big fat hypocrite, you used to preach the stupidity of those idiots. 

(12.13)  
I know, I know.  
(12.13)  
It's just… different now, okay? There.

(12.15)  
Bollocks.  
(12.15)  
Nothing's ever 'different'.

—X—

**Saturday 28****th**** October (cont.) **

(15.34)  
_**How did you find last night? I'm sorry we couldn't talk before I drove Jane home.  
Jane's amazing, isn't she? She's so kind and amazing, even when I knocked her water over. Or in the car on the way home when I got us lost for half an hour, but that didn't matter because we could talk for longer. It was amazing!  
**_

(15.35)_**  
**__It was nice, Charles. _

(15.37)_  
__**Would have been nicer if you offered to take Lizzy home…**_

(15.42)_**  
**__She took a taxi, and I live in the opposite direction; it would have been inconvenient.  
_(15.43)  
_Plus the cab fare would have been /extortionate/ at that time. _

(15.44)_**  
Would that have been such a chore? Lizzy was nice!**_

(15.46)  
_She was… feisty._

(15.46)  
_**And smart **_

(15.46)_  
Vocal. _

(15.47)_**  
Come on, Darcy! What's holding you back here? **_

(15.49)_  
What's holding me back from what?_

(15.50)_**  
You /liked/ her…  
**_(15.50)_**  
I know you did!**_

(15.53)_**  
**__I didn't "/like/" her. _

(15.54)_  
__**Damn it, man!  
**_(15.55)_**  
I know you, and I know you went home with a smile on your face.  
**_(15.55)_**  
All because of one Elizabeth Bennet.**_

(15.59)_  
She was nice, okay? It was a pleasant evening. _

(16.01)_**  
You should ask her out again.**_

(16.01)_**  
**__Why?  
_(16.01)_  
Look – I have enough on my plate at the moment with the company and Georgiana. I don't have /time/._

(16.03)_  
__**You're just being purposefully annoying now.  
**_(16.06)_**  
She is nice and just what you need right now. And her stubbornness will be good to help cure /yours/. And… to be honest, Darce, you need to talk to more women or you'll forget what one looks like. **_

—X—

**Saturday 29****th**** October (Cont. To E)**

(20.20)**  
**_Are you female?_

—X—

**Saturday 28****th**** October (Cont.)**

(20.22)  
/They/ just asked me if I was female!  
(20.23)  
Why aren't you home!  
(20.23)  
I /need/ you!

(20.28)  
Really?

(20.28)  
Yes! Oh, God. What do I do!  
(20.28)  
What do I say?!

(20.29)  
You're kidding me?

(20.30)  
Help!

(20.31)  
Jeez, tell him you are. You /idiot/.

—X—

**Saturday 28****th**** October (Cont.)  
**

(20.30)_  
I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed.  
_(20.31)_  
I shouldn't have even asked, it's not important, honestly. You don't need to answer – I shouldn't have pushed the boundaries that we have._

(20.39)_  
_Oh, it's fine! It's fine.

(20.40)  
_Okay_

(20.40)_  
_Okay?

(20.41)  
_So you are?_

(20.41)_  
_Female, yes. I am female.

(20.41)  
_I'm male.  
_(20.41)_  
This feels really unnatural._

(20.44)_  
_I assumed you were male. When you said 'Not since I last checked' it made me think it  
(20.45)  
oh, not in that way! I didn't picture you, you know, checking. Well… I did a little, well I had to, my brain and… but not like /that/.

(20.48)  
_Hey.  
_(20.48)_  
Stop talking -_

(20.49)_  
_Before I embarrass myself.

(20.49)  
_Something like that._

(20.51)_  
_So… it's just that.  
(20.52)  
You're a male, I'm a female.

(20.54)_  
You're making it sound like you've never spoken to a man before._

(20.44)_  
_Texting.  
(20.44)  
Just a male and female texting.

(20.46)  
_It's just texting. _

—X—

**Saturday 28****th**** October (Cont.)**

(16.07)  
_**Seriously, why don't you ask her out again? Is there anything stopping you? **_

(20.52)  
_No. No, there's no-one stopping me. _

—X—

**AN: **This kind of couples with the next part in a small arc.  
Thank you for all the support.

Also, looking for a beta type person – it's hard producing text conversations on your own. So if you're interested contact me!


	4. Part Three (b)

(My A2 Exams finish on 19th June – I will be able to continue all stories then)

_**Notes**_

_Part Three (b)_

—X—

Elizabeth

_Darcy_

—X—

**Monday 30****th**** October**

(16.57)  
Why do you keep replying to me?  
(16.57)  
I'm not asking you not to!  
(16.57)  
I was just wondering about everything.

(17.09)  
_Why do you keep replying to /me/?_

(17.12)_  
_You can't answer a question with a question! That's against like every rule.  
(17.26)  
Please answer, I really want to know.

(17.33)  
_I'm curious.  
_

(17.34)  
Great… I'm not some science project.

(17.35)  
_It's true.  
_(17.36)_  
You interest me._

(17.36)_  
_Animals are interesting but you don't text them.

(17.37)_  
I can't text them.  
_(17.40)_  
And what exactly do you want me to say?_

(17.41)_  
_I don't know

**Monday 30****th**** October (Cont.)**

(22.31)  
_I like talking to you because you don't know me. There are no labels, no outside influences. It's just texting._

(22.47)_  
_Thank you  
(22.49)  
I like talking to you too

—X—

**AN**: I wanted to place this on its own for emphasis.  
Part Four is a lot longer


	5. Part IV

**AN: **Longer, as promised. There's also a swear word in this so freak out guys.

(sorry, I had to re-upload it because I work so damn hard on all the time-stamps and the fonts and FF just decides that nope it doesn't want underlined anymore. So sorry! ERgh SOO frustrating!

_**Notes**_

_Part Four_

—X—

Elizabeth

_Darcy_

**Jane **

_**Bingley **_

Charlotte

_Wickham_

—X—

**Wednesday 1****st**** November **

(10.23)  
Hey! I hope you're colour-smart because I need your help!  
(10.25)  
Oop sorry, two ! marks must be killing you

**Thursday 2****nd**** November**

(9.12)  
Hello?  
(21.57)  
Have I killed you?

(23.40)  
Okay, I get it. It's okay if you don't want to text. Maybe I was too persistent?  
(23.45)  
Oh okay. Well, sorry!

**Friday 3****rd**** November **

(13.02)  
If you could just let me know though?  
Like a heads up – just so I can delete the number or?

**Friday 3****rd**** November (cont.)**

(16.54)**  
**We're going out tonight

(17.00)  
Why?

(17.03)  
Because you're being mopey, and I don't care why. But me, you, drinks, tonight!

(17.05)  
Do I have to?

(17.06)  
Yes.

(17.12)  
Okay – just… we'll get ready when I'm home okay?  
There's tube delays and I don't when I'll be back.

(17.14)  
Okay – but mush mush. I need you as my wing woman.

(17.17)  
It's nice to know that's the only thing I'm useful for

(17.19)  
Hey, don't be so unfair on yourself.  
You buy me drinks, too!

**Monday 6****th**** November**

(08.13)_  
Hello?  
I'm sorry about the past few days, I had to go out of the county._

(09.10)_  
_Oh, oh okay. Well welcome back!

(09.23)  
_It's nice to be back, thank you._

(09.30)_  
_So holiday?

(09.32)  
_Unfortunately not, it was just a work conference thing._

(09.40)_  
_Oh, so not fun then? Where was it?

(09.45)_  
It was in Tuscany actually._

(09.47)_  
_I'm sorry but you went to "just a work conference thing" in TUSCANY.  
Where do I get your job?

(09.51)_  
You wouldn't want it, the board meetings remember?_

(09.52)_  
_Oh, where would we be without our Wednesday board meeting.

(09.54)_  
I can't even begin to think about it. _

(10.07)  
I would love to go to Tuscany – or anywhere in Italy.

(10.11)_  
It was really very beautiful.  
I'm sorry I didn't text you, though. It was all very last minute.  
_(10.19)_  
What was your colour text about? _

(10.21)  
Oh, I was painting a living room – I'm not very good with colour choice. I went with "Creamy whisper" in the end.

(10.36)  
_I'm sorry I missed it. _

(10.37)  
You should be…

(10.38)_  
Perhaps I can make up for it with my novice Italian?_

(10.59)  
Actually, I'm okay at the moment. Anyway – I have to go, sorry.  
Work thing, very boring.

(11.01)  
_Then I'll talk to you later._

(11.14)_  
_Very decided.  
But yes. Later!

**Tuesday 7****th**** November **

(19.04)  
I need a book to read

(19.12)_  
A book? _

(19.13)  
The IPad shaped thing with actual words in

(19.15)_  
I know what a book is.  
_(19.16)_  
I also know that you don't approve of IPads._

(19.19)_  
_I like the actual book

(19.23) _  
So do I, but IPads and Kindles are amazing sometimes, too. _

(19.38)  
...?

(19.38)  
Are you going to help me with a book or not?

(19.47)_  
Okay – what sort of books do you like? _

(19.48)  
Any book?

(19.49)_  
But not an electronic book. _

(19.50)  
Just give me suggestions!  
(19.52)  
Is that too much to ask?

(19.56)_  
First Impressions – I've just finished it. _

(19.56)  
No!  
(19.57)  
Belle is _so _annoying and stubborn in that book. Jesus, give David a chance!

(20.00)_  
Why? The man was insufferable and insulted her constantly. _

(20.02)  
He just wasn't good in social situations, it wasn't his fault. And her family were mental, that probably put him off.

(20.05)_  
And her family wasn't /her/ fault. Had he not dismissed her so suddenly it could have worked out with fewer hardships. _

(20.08)  
If she hadn't been too quick to judge him it could have worked out perfectly. She just started going out of her way to annoy him.

(20.08)_  
Are you going to defend his proposal next? _

(20.09)  
It /was/ badly timed, but he was obviously so nervous!

(20.09)_  
So she should have married a man she didn't love? _

(20.09)  
No! I didn't say that – although he was obviously besotted and wouldn't have hurt her for anything. She should have just let him down gently is all.

(20.11)_  
She didn't know /anything/ about him. _

(20.12)  
You should give anyone the benefit of the doubt. Look at us!

**Tuesday 7****th**** November (cont.)**

(20.42)_  
Are we done? _

(20.45)  
We can be done.

**Wednesday 8****th**** November**

(07.15)_  
You should try Captain Corelli's Mandolin if you haven't read that one yet. _

(07.16)  
I haven't read it – is this the one set on that Greek Island?

(07.20)_  
Yes, Kefalonia.  
Someone once told me that you should take the person you want to spend the rest of your life with there._

(07.23)_  
_That's amazing.  
That would /be/ amazing.  
_  
_(07.25)_  
Well – he actually said either that or someone really attractive._

(07.26)_  
_Less Romantic but… Still. I hope I go one day.

(07.30)_  
So do I. _

**Wednesday 8****th**** November (cont.)  
**

(15.47)**  
Charlie and I will swing around yours and pick you up at 4.30 tomorrow?**

(15.50)**  
**I won't be home then.  
I'll be at the house, it's on Woodrow road.

(15.53)  
**Okay, sure! That's closer to Charlie's flat anyway!**

(15.54)**  
**Hmm… spending a lot of time there, are we?

(15.56)  
**Lizzy, not like that! **

(15.57)  
I know, I know. Aren't I allowed to tease my big sister?

(16.12)**  
Okay  
**(16.13)**  
Oh, and change of plans – Darcy's coming to the meal too. And on the way we should pick up some flowers and wine for Mum. **

(16.19)  
No, Jane.  
(16.21)  
I can't believe you just casually slipped that in there!  
I am /not/ going if Darcy is there.

(16.22)**  
Lizzy, you're overreacting. **

(16.23)  
No, no I am not.  
He was such a stuck up, egotistic, cynical, "tall-dark-and-handsome", despicable, proud… prat!  
I /literally/ refuse to go.  
(16.27)  
I'm not going.  
(16.29)  
You can call up mum /right now/ and tell her I'm not going.

(16.30)**  
Go on then, call her…**

(16.31)  
I will call up Dad /right now/ and tell him I'm not going.

(16.31)**  
You're too scared to call Mum. That's adorable.  
**(16.34)**  
And Lizzy, Darcy is nice; you should give him a second chance. **

(16.40)  
A second chance to what? Stare at me resentfully the whole time? Or argue back at me?

(16.41)**  
I'm sure he didn't mean for it to sound like arguing. **

(16.41)  
I'm sure he did!  
(16.43)  
No, Jane. I'm sorry but no, I can't.  
Just… /no/. I'm sorry – but I've done a lot of unbelievable crap for you over the years but this is /too/ much.

(17.34) **  
Dad just called me. I'm to pick you up from wherever you may be hiding and take you to family dinner. /And/ he's excited to meet Darcy.  
**(17.35)**  
Sorry! **

**Wednesday ** **8th November (cont.)**

(17.36)  
Do you ever meet someone that you just want to punch in the face five times and then dunk their faces into boiling water?

(17.41)_  
Is this about that guy from the other night? _

(17.42)  
They want me to meet him again.  
(17.43)  
I'm not going.

(17.45)_  
You don't have to go if he's that bad.  
It should be something you want to do. _

(17.48)  
He's just so…  
I want to push him into a well, would that be so bad?  
(17.51)  
Just, stupid… oh, I shouldn't say his name. What if you know him? What if you're best friends?

(17.53)_  
I'm sure I don't know him.  
I'm not – I don't bother with jerks. _

(18.00)  
God! You're like the complete opposite and I know nothing about who you are.  
Why can't you both just swap places?

**Thursday 9****th**** November**

(10.23)  
I think I could real run into trouble here.  
With D

(10.39)  
I told you last week you should end it (again).  
I read your conversation – the one about 'First Impressions' and I could just tell which way this could go for you.

(10.42)  
I know, I know.  
But I /need/ someone like him at the moment. He reminds me that all men aren't bad.

(10.44)  
Why? Why do you "need" a man at all?

(10.44)  
Charlotte, I'm not like you.  
(10.46)  
Darcy makes me so angry, and there's the house and the market is just God awful at the moment… D's just – he's witty and kind and I can tell he's intelligent and genuine.

(10.48)  
This guy isn't the only good guy out there!

(10.49)  
He's the only good guy who seems to look at me twice.

(10.52)  
You don't know /how/ he's looking at you. I want to bring up my pervert argument again.  
Also, for the /fifth time/, you know nothing about him.

(10.53)  
He knows nothing about me – Charlotte, I just know he's safe.

(10.53)  
No you don't!  
(10.56)  
You literally don't! You can't trust anything he says.  
Look – I know it's hard to let go of something when it makes you feel good. But mark my words; this is going to crash and burn around you.  
(11.02)  
But why am I even bothering? You didn't listen to me about this last time. So why listen this time?  
You're just too stubborn and naïve to realise the consequences of this.

(11.02)  
Excuse me for not wanting the world to be all evil.

(11.03)  
News flash: The world is evil. And it sucks and it's nothing you want it to be.

(11.04)  
I don't have to believe that.  
(11.06)  
And if I want to, I can believe that this guy isn't the evil masochistic paedophile messing with my emotions that you want him to be just because you're fucking jealous that I have managed to find a decent guy!

(11.15)  
Actually, for your information, I have found a guy.

(11.17)  
Oh. Well good for you.

(11.17)  
You were just too caught up in your own "hardships-in-love" to pay attention long enough to realise.

-X-

**AN: **Yes, Charlotte and Lizzie fight. And yes, that is what I intended (:  
And someone did tell me you should take the person you want to spend your life with there.


End file.
